It Was Always You
by Syhne
Summary: La fiction se passe après l'attaque de l'armée de Slade et répond à deux mots d'ordres : Olicity & moto. ENJOY !


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

C'est ma première fiction ici, j'espère que vous aimerez. Cette fiction m'a été inspiré par trois choses : Olicity, la moto et cette chanson de Maroon 5 qui est le titre de la fiction (lisez sa traduction, ça en vaut le détour !)

Je poste pour le moment le premier chapitre et vous me direz si vous désirez la suite ! ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE I<span>**

La nuit était tombée sur Starling City depuis quelques heures maintenant. Depuis l'attaque de l'armée de Slade, Starling ne vivait plus après la tombée de la nuit. Les boîtes de nuit étaient fermées, les restaurants arrêtaient de servir après 21h et dans les Glades même les petites frappes semblaient ne plus sortir. Dans la nouvelle planque du justicier, le calme régnait. Seul le bruit des flèches que l'on tirait à intervalle régulier venait briser ce silence. Félicity mettait à jour le nouveau système informatique et Diggle l'observait, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Depuis l'attaque, tout était comme ça à Starling, calme, trop calme. Oliver ne sortait plus, Félicity faisait des mises à jour, comme-ci le monde s'arrêtait de tourner la nuit.

-Tu sais Oliver, tu devrais peut-être penser à sortir le jour maintenant que tout est calme la nuit. Déclara Diggle avec humour.

Oliver sourit discrètement et posa son carquois et son arc.

-Tu devrais rentrer Diggle, il se fait tard et Lyla a besoin de toi. Lui répondit Oliver.

Alors, il prit sa veste et après avoir posé tendrement une main sur l'épaule de Félicity et jeté un regard bienveillant sur son ami, il quitta le nouveau QG du justicier.

Après le départ de son ami, Oliver se rhabilla et se posta près du bureau de la jeune femme. Oliver avait noté que, depuis quelques temps, celle-ci semblait préoccupé mais, il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet.

-Félicity, tout va bien ? Demanda doucement Oliver.

-Très bien, pourquoi ? Lui répondit la jeune femme surprise.

-Je ne sais pas. Mentit Oliver d'un sourire rassurant. Je te ramène ?

Félicity le regarda étonnée, jamais Oliver ne lui avait proposé de la ramener.

-Diggle est parti et tu n'as pas ta voiture, alors je me disais … S'expliqua le jeune homme.

Félicity hocha la tête et Oliver sourit. Ils quittèrent l'antre et se dirigèrent vers l'engin.

-Oliver, je ne suis jamais montée à moto. S'inquiéta tout à coup Félicity.

Le jeune homme se retourna, tendit son casque à son assistance en enfourchant sa Ducati.

-Allé Félicity, il faut une première fois à tout. Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La jolie blonde souffla, défaisant sa queue de cheval et enfila le casque. Oliver détailla la jeune femme, elle ne portait qu'une simple petite robe et même si elle était ravissante ainsi, sa tenue n'était pas très appropriée pour monter en moto.

-Hé Félicity, prend mon blouson. Dit-il en retirant celui-ci.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas, après tout il lui avait déclaré ça comme un ordre, elle n'avait pas le choix, ou était-ce peut-être parce qu'elle rêvait de se retrouver enveloppé de son odeur, emmitouflé dans son blouson.

Alors elle l'enfila, Oliver lui tendit une main pour l'aider à enfourcher sa moto. Oliver avait l'habitude de l'aider ainsi, lui tendre la main, ça devait tellement lui sembler banal mais, pour Félicity à chaque fois, ce geste la rendait toute chose. Après lui avoir expliqué qu'il allait rouler doucement, il passa ses mains dans son dos et attrapa les petites mains de Félicity qui tenait timidement son pull et la fit encercler sa taille.

-Je ne voudrais pas te perdre. Dit-il pour lui expliquer son geste.

Félicity ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'apprécier, apprécier cette phrase qu'elle aurait préféré entendre dans d'autre circonstance, apprécier la sensation de son corps contre l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré elle et la sensation de la chaleur et l'odeur s'émanant du blouson d'Oliver.

Jamais Oliver n'avait conduit aussi prudemment et pourtant, les rues de la ville étaient désertes à cette heure. Et ce ne fut pas parce qu'il ne portait pas de casque mais, ça lui permit d'apprécier plus longtemps cette balade avec la jeune femme. Il aimait ce sentiment qu'il avait lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ou qu'elle s'occupait de lui et à ce moment précis, lorsqu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Il avait presque l'impression d'y être en sécurité. Malheureusement la balade prit fin, trop rapidement pour les deux jeunes gens et Oliver se gara en bas de son immeuble.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir ramené. Dit-elle en lui rendant son casque. Tu … Tu veux monter ?

La question surprit le jeune homme, jamais il n'avait été question de ce genre de demande entre eux.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas un « tu veux monter » genre toi et moi on pourrait … Enfin je veux dire, tu veux monter et venir boire un thé en discutant ? Essaya de s'expliquer la jeune femme, sous le regard amusé d'Oliver.

-Un thé ça me va très bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient assis dans le salon de Félicity, deux tasses vides posées sur la petite table. Les deux amis discutaient de tout et de rien.

-Je sais que tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi, on se ressemble beaucoup pour ça toi et moi mais, c'est quoi l'histoire de ton piercing ? Demanda Oliver sérieusement.

-Je ... Je ne parle pas de ma famille et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, entre ma mère et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour. Ce piercing représente la première grande décision que j'ai prise sans son accord. Alors il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, ça ne fait pas très professionnel, peut-être un peu puéril mais, j'aime ce piercing.

-Je l'aime également.

Félicity releva les yeux sur Oliver, un silence gênant suspendu dans l'air. Et comme à leur habitude, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils se noyèrent dans l'immensité de leurs regards. Oliver pouvait jurer voir toute l'adoration dont Félicity faisait preuve envers lui. Il le savait, les sentiments de la jeune femme ne s'arrêtait pas à leur amitié, ça se voyait, tout le monde le voyait et elle le lui avait à moitié avoué sur la plage de Lian Yu quelques semaines auparavant.

-Et toi, c'est quoi l'histoire de ces tatouages ? Demanda Félicity, brisant le silence.

Oliver sourit timidement et inspecta l'heure sur sa montre.

-Une autre fois, il se fait tard. Essaya Oliver en se levant.

-Oliver Queen ! Je me suis confiée à toi, tu te dois d'en faire autant ! S'exclama Félicity choquée.

-La prochaine fois, promis.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur le canapé où elle était assise, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Smoak.


End file.
